User talk:Defiant
Archive Start a new discussion Spoiler Policy Please do not add spoilers for upcoming episodes to articles, or create articles containing the same. Memory Alpha has a strict spoiler policy. Creating and adding to episode pages prior to transmission is acceptable, but data from the episodes cannot be included in articles until that episode has aired. This is why your article on Emory Erickson has had to be deleted. Thank you. -- Michael Warren | ''Talk'' 20:57, Nov 27, 2004 (CET) ¡Babel One! ¡Great work! --Ŭalabio 02:37, 6 Feb 2005 (CET) :Thank you, Ŭalabio! --Defiant | ''Talk'' 01:46, 6 Feb 2005 (GMT) Hello You're making fantastic contributions with you episode summaries here on MA. Keep up the work... --Toddas 14:57, 2 Mar 2005 (GMT) :Thank you, Toddas! --Defiant | ''Talk'' 15:01, 2 Mar 2005 (GMT) Edit war Am i to take it you have a problem with series articles being updated? Try talking to me rather than reverting an edit i made over again. -- Captain Mike K. Barteltalk 12:44, 30 Mar 2005 (EST) :Defiant, I'm getting a little annoyed -- putting links in subsection headers is something that is discouraged by our editing policy.. just because you have a problem with some of the edits I've made to that article, you absolutely cannot keep editting it back and forth between our two revisions! this is really wasteful of resources, and the edit i made to remove links is a policy enforcement, not a style choice -- its so tiresome to do it over and over again! :When you called for a consensus for whether the style of the article should be changed, it would have been much more appropriate to stop editing the article in dispute -- you've removed changes i made that aren't up for discussion! -- Captain Mike K. Barteltalk 13:53, 31 Mar 2005 (EST) Please see Talk:Star Trek: The Next Generation. --Defiant | ''Talk'' 14:42, 31 Mar 2005 (EST) Good work Good work on the Babel Crisis article. It's excellent -- Rebelstrike2005 12:38, 31 Mar 2005 (EST) :Thank you, Rebelstrike! --Defiant | ''Talk'' 12:42, 31 Mar 2005 (EST) Checking articles Could you check my Liam Bilby article for me? Its been a while since I saw that episode and all the information may not be correct. --Rebelstrike2005 17:41, 1 Apr 2005 (EST) :Sorry, I'm not familar with that episode! --Defiant | ''Talk'' 17:44, 1 Apr 2005 (EST) ENT: "Affliction" has been made Featured! Well done on another great Featured episode! zsingaya 09:02, 23 Apr 2005 (UTC) :Thank you, zsingaya! --Defiant | ''Talk'' 10:26, 23 Apr 2005 (UTC) Well done from me as well. -- Rebelstrike2005 19:50, 23 Apr 2005 (UTC) :Thank you, Rebelstrike2005! --Defiant | ''Talk'' 21:22, 21 May 2005 (UTC) Are you a contributor yet? It seems ages since I added my support. -- rebelstrike 20:10, 1 May 2005 (UTC) :No, I don't think the bureaucrats have been around here recently. --Defiant | ''Talk'' 20:14, 1 May 2005 (UTC) ::Is it seven days like the featured articles? -- rebelstrike 20:19, 1 May 2005 (UTC) :::The correct term is Administrator. A quote taken from the Policies & Guidelines section of the site: :::"If, after a period of no less than seven days, there is unanimous agreement in support of the nomination, then the nomination is accepted and a bureaucrat will grant the member administrator privileges. If no consensus is achieved within fourteen days, then the nomination is rejected." :::--Defiant | ''Talk'' 20:25, 1 May 2005 (UTC) ::::Just to let you know that you haven't been forgotten: I already contacted Harry and Dan yesterday to make them aware of your successful nomination. I don't know how soon they will be able to react, but there shouldn't be any problems... -- Cid Highwind 20:34, 1 May 2005 (UTC) DVD page Hi, I wrote a note for you on the DVD talk page ages ago, so I thought I'd write to you here instead! I've got a good picture of the 10-DVD movie box set. Also, there's a set with only 9 DVDs, and a separate cover for Nemesis. Are you aware there are also different cover designs for the region 1 box sets of the episodes? I've got examples of them too, if you want them uploaded. Just give me the word! zsingaya 09:46, 7 May 2005 (UTC) *I was just looking for advice! I didn't mean to offend you!?! Anyhoo... I've uploaded the image. zsingaya 12:28, 7 May 2005 (UTC) Administrator Hi, Defiant. I just granted you administrator privileges after the successful nomination on Memory Alpha:Nominations for administratorship. Congratulations, and don't hesitate to ask if you have any question regarding your new tasks and rights... ;) -- Cid Highwind 16:00, 12 May 2005 (UTC) Star Trek Insurrection Special Edition DVD Menu's They're not as good as the previous DVD menu's are they? -- Rebel Strike 13:37, 30 May 2005 (UTC) :I thought they were better and more colorful! --Defiant | ''Talk'' 13:39, 30 May 2005 (UTC) :: Yeah, but Generations and First Contact have great images of the various starships. -- Rebel Strike 13:42, 30 May 2005 (UTC) Enterprise DVDs I take it by all the articles on ENT Season 1, you have got the ENT Season 1 DVD. What are the special features like? Do they provide any good info on the first season? -- Rebel Strike 13:15, 3 Jun 2005 (UTC) :I have every Star Trek DVD that has been released on Region 2, including the box sets. If you want a better description of the ENT Season 1 DVD than what is available in the article, maybe you should think about gaining access to it or even buying it. --Defiant | ''Talk'' 13:38, 3 Jun 2005 (UTC) DVD category Has it been agreed on? -- Rebel Strike 23:22, 5 Jun 2005 (UTC) **I see it has. Disregard. -- Rebel Strike 23:24, 5 Jun 2005 (UTC) Shran Pic Just wanted to say thanks for the pic. I appreciate it. :) --Shran 01:00, 5 Jul 2005 (UTC) Krem Hello Defiant. May I assume that you have the ENT Season 1 DVD? If so, would it be possible for you to get a picture of Krem, the Ferengi played by Jeffrey Combs in Acquisition? Tough Little Ship 10:07, 8 Jul 2005 (UTC) Thank you for the picture! Tough Little Ship 11:19, 8 Jul 2005 (UTC) Yeah, it really makes the Jeffrey Combs page complete! Now, all we need to decide is which one of Weyoun and Shran was is main character? zsingaya 19:21, 8 Jul 2005 (UTC) Image descriptions I noticed that Image:Patricia F OMalley.jpg has no description -- could you please make sure to tag any images you upload with a description that contains : # a copyright tag such as # at least one link to an episode as a citation for the image's source Thanks a lot. -- Captain Mike K. Barteltalk 21:06, 9 Aug 2005 (UTC) :No problem -- just trying to emphasize the policy as there were several other newer users on who needed a demonstration in using summaries and descriptions. business as usual ! :) -- Captain Mike K. Barteltalk 08:51, 10 Aug 2005 (UTC) Episode summaries You did a great job retooling the summary for "In a Mirror, Darkly, Part II". I don't suppose you could do the same for "These Are the Voyages...", could you? :) --From Andoria with Love 19:20, 20 Aug 2005 (UTC)